Sang pour sang
by Dark Ella
Summary: Je me souviens encore du jour où il est arrivé...Sans que je puisse rien n’y faire des images défilent dans ma tête.... Il est trop tard pour avoir des remords. Nous ne faisons pas parti du même monde de toute façon….n’est-ce pas?....POV Pétunia


**Coucou à tous !! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas morte et les suites arrivent. J'ai une petit panne d'inspiration, syndrome de la page blanche .**

**Pour vous faire patientez voila un petit OS que j'avais commençait il y a assez longtemps, avant la parution du tome7. C'est une song fic sur la chanson **_**Sang pour sang**_** de Johnny Hallyday. C'est un POV de Pétunia, pour savoir le reste lisez !!**

**Bonne lecture…**

* * *

Aujourd'hui Nous sommes le 5 juillet. C'est le jour qu'a choisi le seigneur des ténèbres pour attaquer. Évidemment c'est à Harry de le combattre. Il a reçu un hibou lui indiquant que des membres de l'Ordre viendraient le chercher à 10h30.

Il est 10h03. Dans une vingtaine de minute mon neveu va partir, et je ne suis pas sure de le revoir en vie.

Un soupir traverse mes lèvres, il passe inaperçu. Je me tourne vers Vernon et Dudley, ils regardent la télé avachies sur le canapé. Ils m'écoeurent.

Ne croyez pas que je ne les aime pas, au contraire, ils sont ma famille. Mais ma famille compte un autre membre. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point il était important …jusqu'à ce que je réalise que j'allais peu être le perdre.

_**J'ai pas toujours trouvé les mots  
Pour bercer tes rêves d'enfant  
Ensemble on est devenu grand**_

« Vernon ? » ma voix s'écorche légèrement « as-tu vu Harry depuis qu'il… »

« Pétunia chérie » me coupe t'il « ne t'occupe pas de ce garnement. S'il veut aller combattre ce fou furieux c'est son problème. Ne t'inquiète pas, nous dirons aux voisins qu'il est parti dans le nord. »

« Maman, je veux du lard ! »

Je repousse mes pensées néfastes et sert le petit déjeuné.

Apres tout c'est mieux comme ça, ça a toujours était comme ça….

10h10.

Je sais exactement l'heure qu'il est, bien que je ne regarde pas l'horloge, les secondes défilent dans ma tête.

Je me souviens encore de ce jour qui a changé ma vie, ce jour où il est arrivé. Je l'ai immédiatement détesté, détesté d'être le fils de ma sœur. Je n'ai jamais aimé Lily, et elle me l'a toujours bien rendu. Mais Harry n'a rien à voir avec sa mère. Sauf ses yeux peu être.

Je revois encore son visage d'enfant sur le pas de notre porte

Mon estomac se noue.

_**De bons points en double zéro  
Paralysés par tant d'amour  
On s'apprivoise au jour le jour**_

Sans que je puisse rien n'y faire des images défilent dans ma tête.

Je le revoit se faire tyrannisé par Dudley, si petit, si frêle. Je le revois dans son placard poussiéreux, ses lunettes à moitié cassées sur son nez.

Je me revoit lui hurlant dessus pour la énième fois parce qu'il a fait brûler les œufs.

Une image plus qu'un autre s'interpose dans mon esprit. Harry à quatre ans rentre de l'école avec un cadeau sous le bras. Son petit visage souriant me tend le paquet enfantin « c'est pour toi tante Pétunia, pour la fête des mère ! ». Mes cris, ses pleurs, puis le silence.

La poêle tombe de mes mains, les images devant mes yeux deviennent floues. J'entends Vernon qui m'appelle. Il me demande si ça va.

Je m'assoie quelques instants. Ça va mieux, ce n'était qu'un étourdissement.

Un simple étourdissement qui me reprend au moment où je me rends compte que le seul cadeau de fête des mères que je n'ai jamais eus, c'est lui qui me l'a offert.

_**J'ai jamais su trouver les gestes  
Qui pouvaient soigner tes blessures  
Guider tes pas vers le futur**_

Vernon jette un coup d'œil sur l'horloge et grogne. Je suis son regard. 10h15.

« J'espère simplement que les gens qui doivent venir le chercher seront habillés convenablement et ne débarqueront pas par la cheminé. » dit Vernon

J'acquiesce. Il est trop tard pour avoir des remords. Nous ne faisons pas parti du même monde de toute façon….n'est ce pas ?

Non c'est faux bien sûr. Mais que puis-je faire ? Écouter mon cœur et courir dans sa chambre, ou écouter ma raison et le laisser se débrouiller.

Si je vais le voir Vernon m'en voudra. Lui qui pense que Harry ne veut que prendre la place de Dudley dans l'héritage. Mais Lily était une femme riche. Elle a sûrement laissé à Harry une petite fortune.

_**À tous les signaux de détresse  
Dis, comment j'aurais pu faire face  
Pris entre le feu et la glace**_

Le temps passe, l'heure avance. Je vais aller jardiner ça me changera les idées.

« Mme Dursley ! » crie ma voisine. « Belle journée n'es ce pas ? »

Je lui sourit et lui fais un signe de la main.

Non, ce n'est pas une belle journée, c'est une journée étouffante. Le soleil brûlant semble être d'accord avec moi. Je lève les yeux au ciel. Pas un nuage en vu. Certains peuvent penser effectivement que c'est une belle journée, pour moi elle est sanglante.

Mes yeux glissent sans que je le veuille vraiment vers la petite fenêtre de la chambre d'harry. Elle est ouverte.

Je vois sa chouette s'envoler, il apparaît à la fenêtre, suit son trajet des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus qu'un point noir à l'horizon.

Normalement Harry n'a pas le droit d'utiliser sa chouette de jour. Mais étrangement je ne dis rien. Je l'observe. Maintenant que je le regarde vraiment, je me rends compte qu'on a le même nez.

Instinctivement mes mains se porte à mon nez.

Il rentre et ferme sa fenêtre.

_**Au delà de nos différences  
Des coups de gueule des coups de sang  
À force d'échanger nos silences  
Maintenant qu'on est face à face  
On se ressemble sang pour sang**_

10h20 je me suis piquée avec une des roses, je rentre donc pour aller jusqu'à la salle de bain me désinfecter. Vernon m'interpelle.

« Pétunia, que t'arrive t'il ? » il prend ma main

« Rien de grave, juste une piqûre. Une fois désinfecté il n'y aura plus rien »

Il fronce les sourcils.

« Assieds toi, tu as l'air fatiguée depuis ce matin. Je t'apporte le désinfectant » il se tourne vers le deuxième étage « POTTER ! APPORTE DE QUOI DESINFECTER »

Je ferme les yeux, il ne manquait plus que ça. Il n'aurait pas pu y aller lui-même non ?

Déjà il arrive. Je le regarde. Il a l'air fatigué, les cernes sous ses yeux sont plus prononcés que d'habitude. Il semble triste. Ses yeux n'ont plus aucun éclat.

Il s'approche de moi et me prend la main. Mon cœur bat à la chamade, comme une adolescente lors de son premier rendez-vous. C'est vrai qu'il est plutôt pas mal, toutes les filles doivent lui courir après. J'aurai aimé savoir s'il est déjà sorti avec une fille, probablement. Est-il déjà tombé amoureux ? Je ne pourrais le dire, il à l'air si triste à cet instant.

« Voila tante Pétunia »

Je sors de mes rêves. Il m'a désinfecté et me pose un pansement.

Je lui effleure les mains quelques centièmes de secondes. Quelques secondes où mon regard croise le sien. Que lit-il dans mes yeux ? il a l'air surpris.

Je lui souris

_**Comme si les battements de nos cœurs  
Etaient sûr la même longueur d'ondes  
Les lignes de nos mains se confondent**_

_**Tu me renvoies comme un miroir  
Mes doutes et mes éclats de rires  
La promesse d'un autre avenir**_

Il est 10h27 quand je monte dans ma chambre. Je m'assois sur mon lit la tête vide. Je n'arrive plus à penser à rien.

Devant mes yeux ma commode. Je la regarde en pensant à ce qu'il y a dedans. Mécaniquement je me lève. Mes jambes me portent toutes seule. J'ouvre le premier tiroir et pousse ma lingerie pour accéder à la petite boite du fond. Je la sors.

C'est une petite boite ronde, pas plus grande qu'une boite d'allumette fabriquée en pâte à sel. Les couleurs sont ternes, mais on distingue encore la peinture bleue. Ça et là, des petit strass sont incrustés. Je n'ai jamais pu me résoudre à la jeter, je suis trop sentimentale sans doute.

Les larmes me montent aux yeux, cette fois je ne les retiens pas. Peu m'importe à présent si Vernon entre dans la chambre et me trouve comme ça. Peu m'importe les question des voisins, ou ce qu'ils penseront.

Harry n'est pas comme nous certes, mais c'est quelqu'un de bien.

Je réalise alors le rôle que j'aurais pu jouer dans sa vie. Le rôle d'une mère, d'une amie, d'une confidente.

10h30

On sonne à la porte. Toujours très ponctuels.

Mon cœur bat tellement vite, ou peu être s'est t'il arrêter de battre tout simplement. Il faut que j'aille lui parler, lui dire que…que je regrette, que je l'aime et que je suis avec lui, quoi qu'il arrive.

Mes résolutions faites je sors de ma chambre pour aller dans celle d'Harry. La porte est entrouverte. Un des garçons venu le chercher est près de lui. Ils s'embrassent passionnément.

Mes lèvres décrochent un sourire. J'ai la réponse à ma question en voyant le regard de ses deux là, Harry est bel et bien amoureux. J'entends malgré moi leur conversation.

« Tout va bien petit lion, tu le vaincra, tu en a le pouvoir ! » dit le garçon blond

« Promet moi que tu restera avec moi Dray, j'ai tellement besoin de toi, maintenant plus que jamais… »

Je n'entends pas le reste, une main se pose sur mon épaule. Je me retourne et voit un homme d'un certain age, les traits tirés. Il me semble qu'il s'appelle Lupin, il est venu plusieurs fois rendre visite à Harry.

« Mrs Dursley, vous devriez descendre avec votre mari et cesser d'importuner Harry. »

Ne cherchant pas à mettre en colère un sorcier, je m'exécute.

Je descend au salon et retrouve Vernon et Dudley toujours sur le canapé, mais les yeux fixés sur les nouveaux individus.

_**Peu importe si la vie menace  
Ce qui reste en nous d'innocent  
Puisqu'on se comprend à présent**_

_**Peu à peu la douleur s'efface  
On en garde plus qu'une trace  
Comme une offense au temps qui passe  
**_

« Mme Dursley ? » c'est encore Mr Lupin. « Nous laissons les affaires d'Harry ici, nous reviendrons les récupérer plus tard. Pour le moment nous sommes assez pressé mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous avez l'autorisation de les mettre dans le placard en attentant notre retour. »

« Et si aucun de vous ne revient ? » lance méchamment mon époux

Lupin le regarde avec des yeux froids. Je rougie sous la bêtise de Vernon. Le sorcier me regarde étonné, comme s'il doutait que je puisse éprouver quoi que ce soit, comme s'il ne me croyait pas capable de comprendre l'enjeu de cette guerre.

« Si nous ne revenons pas vous mourrez. » c'est la voix de Harry qui répond.

Il tient fermement la main de son petit ami et se dirige vers la porte avec les autres.

Mon cœur se serre une dernière fois. Je sais que si je veux lui dire quelque chose c'est maintenant, pourtant je n'en ai pas le courage. J'ai toujours manqué de courage.

Il plonge son regard dans le mien, comme s'il savait le duel qui faisait rage à l'intérieur de moi. Je détourne les yeux.

J'entends sa voix soupirer et annoncer le départ.

« Harry … ? »

Ma voix n'est qu'un murmure, pourtant je sais qu'il l'a entendu. Il s'arrête et se retourne vers moi. Moi je suis dos à lui, je n'ai pas la force de le regarder.

« Ta mère était une idiote, elle s'est sacrifiée pour toi, et moi j'en suis une aussi, je t'ai sacrifiée à cause d'elle. Toi, ne fais pas l'idiot. Ne te sacrifie pas pour un idéal stupide que tu es le seul à défendre. » Ma voix est bizarrement douce, presque tendre.

Harry semble plus surpris par le ton de ma voix que par mes paroles. Je me retourne et le regarde dans les yeux.

« Le dîner sera servit à 20h, ne soit pas en retard ou tu dînera dans ta chambre. » ma voix a retrouvé sa résonance habituelle

Harry sourit, il a comprit.

_**  
Au-delà de nos différences  
Des coups de gueule des coups de sang  
À force d'échanger nos silences  
Maintenant qu'on est face à face  
On se ressemble sang pour sang**_

Un des sorciers intervient pourtant

« Je regrette mais Harry ne viendra plus ici, il a une chambre spéciale au… »

« Harry n'est pas encore majeur et sous ma tutelle, il reviendra donc ce soir et tous les suivant jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un appartement convenable. »

Puis mon regard ce pose sur a personne à coté d'Harry

« Veux tu que je rajoute un couvert ? » dis-je en regardant son amant.

Mon neveu hoche la tête sourit encore une fois avant de sortir.

Une autre image s'interpose dans mon esprit, celle d'un très vieux sorcier aux yeux bleu me disant que l'amour peu vaincre toute les guerres.

Va Harry, maintenant tu as tout l'amour dont tu as besoins pour vaincre…

_**Tous les deux sang pour sang  
Tout les deux sang pour sang**__**  
Oui, sang pour sang**_

* * *

**Voila donc mon petit OS sur ce que j'aurai aimé que Pétunia fasse…enfin bon. **

**Une tite review pour l'auteure…please… yeux de chien battu **

**Dark Ella**


End file.
